


Revenge Before Romance

by VoidFeathers



Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29867898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidFeathers/pseuds/VoidFeathers
Summary: Magnus Hammersmith and the Metal Masked Assassin have a little heart to heart about relationships and their relevancy to the coming plot for revenge
Relationships: Magnus Hammersmith/Original Female Character(s), Metal Masked Assassin/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Revenge Before Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little oneshot for Alice, for helping me to develop my OC and giving me inspiration to write! <3  
> (It won't make sense to anyone but us quite yet, since I haven't posted any of Geten's main story! soon though... soon)

The metal masked assassin was a man of few words. Magnus Hammersmith, unfortunately, was a man of _very many_ words. So often it went that the assassin would find himself half-listening as the guitarist went on a long-winded rant about how much he despised Dethklok or about how "his" revenge would be artful and decisive. It made him doubt how sincere Magnus was about this endeavor they had set upon - Magnus had the air of a jaded lover more than someone who sincerely wanted to destroy Dethklok. Sure, Magnus had been burned by the band; He had been beaten and shamefully ejected, left to fester in obscurity while the others ascended to unimaginable heights of popularity. However, he had never lost someone to Dethklok. _Truly_ lost someone, like he had. He didn't really understand what was at stake, and the assassin wondered if he actually had the guts to do what it would take to end Dethklok for good.

The assassin had just begun to consider exit strategies to escape the one-sided conversation when something Magnus said made him pause. It was that name again - Linda. Magnus talked about her an awful lot, almost as much as he talked about how much he hates Dethklok. The assassin was speaking before he even considered the weight of his words,"Linda won't get in the way of our plans, will she?"

Magnus opened his mouth then closed it again, fighting to suppress the instinctive defensiveness he immediately felt at the assassin's tone. When he responded, he spoke slowly to keep his tone neutral,"Why would you think that?"

The metal masked man grunted, giving the other a "Im not fucking stupid" look. Magnus had brought Linda around before - she was a goth looking gal who clung to the guitarist with the type of fervor fueled by a youthful puppy dog crush. It was clear even to him, someone who had no experience with the likes of courtship or romance, that the two were smitten with each other. Magnus would lead her around by the arm, boastfully bragging about something or another and Linda would hang on his every word. There were practically stars in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Relationships serve as a distraction, and can muddle one's resolve." The assassin stated flatly.

"Well what about you and Geten?" Magnus countered suddenly. "I've seen the way he dotes on you, like a damn housewife."

The assassin's guts twisted painfully and he felt a strange sickness overtake him. Geten was the one weakness he had stupidly allowed himself to have, the one unaccounted for element that could completely unravel him. The thought of anyone knowing about his feelings for him, of knowing that he was weak, of knowing how to hurt him... it made him physically ill. He felt like an animal exposing its belly, making itself defenseless. Before he could get a word of denial out, Magnus filled the awkward silence with a sheepish,"Hey man it's cool. I'm not, like, homophobic or anything."

As quickly as it came, the knot inside of the masked man eased and he couldn't suppress the amused rumble that rose in his chest. _That's what he thought he was worried about?_

"Geten and I... are close. But he's just as dedicated to destroying Dethklok as I am. Our bond strengthens our resolve." He answered slowly. Magnus squinted skeptically at the larger man.

" _Close?_ So are you two banging or...?"

The assassin's fists involuntarily clenched and he felt his face flush beneath his mask.

"It's not like that," He argued quickly. "Geten and I take care of each other. He is all that I have in this world."

"Hey, don't make me out to be some shallow prick. I care about Linda, more than I've cared about anyone else in my life... I love her, I really do." Magnus retorted a bit defensively, frowning and crossing his arms. The assassin didn’t seem bothered by his change in stance, pressing on,

"Then you understand what is at stake. You understand what Dethklok could take away from you."

“I do, but… I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. I’d sooner kill every member of that band with my own two hands than let any harm befall her.” 

"Then you'll understand that I mean it when I say that if you cross me - whether for Linda’s sake or otherwise - if you endanger Geten in any way, I will break your arms off and shove them up your ass." The assassin growled out, his steely tone taking on an unusually sharp edge. Magnus grinned up at the assassin, unfazed by the very real threat of ultraviolence.

"Great, we're on the same page then. Trust me, Linda won't be a problem - in fact, she could probably help us. She can be real cunning."

"Is that why you like her?" The assassin didn't know why he had asked it - he had never facilitated conversation with Magnus, he had only answered curtly when spoken to and given information when necessary. Even Magnus looked surprised by the question, though he was quick to answer,

"I love her for a lot of reasons. She’s passionate, she’s smart, she makes me feel at ease… Not to mention she’s drop dead gorgeous.” When a moment of silence stretched out between them, Magnus followed up with a question,"Well what about you? I mean, what d'ya see in that scrawny goat?” The albino grunted, though didn’t contest his description of Geten, before answering simply,

"He can eviscerate someone in six seconds flat."

Magnus snorted and nudged him with a bony elbow, goading,”Oh c’mon really, there’s gotta be more to it than your mutual love of murder. Does he give really good head or what?” The assassin trapped Magnus’ arm in a vice grip, grunting,

“I’m going to kill you.”

Magnus grinned sheepishly, regretting making body contact with the beast of a man as his elbow already began to ache under the pressure. “Message received, no more sex jokes.” At that, the assassin released his grip on Magnus and turned away, taking a step away from him. Usually Magnus would be furious about being handled that way, but his irritation was quenched by the thought of what that kind of strength could do when applied to the members of Dethklok - To Pickles’ frail bones, maybe. Or Nathan’s fat head.

The Man Who Stands Behind Shadows smiled to himself, brushing past The Man With the Silver Face as he assured,“Either way, you don’t have anything to worry about. Relax, between the four of us Dethklok doesn’t stand a chance.”


End file.
